All the same
by Ivy Springs
Summary: All Saki wanted was just one boyfriend, but if the whole club is after her, it's no more Mrs. Nice Girl Rated T too be safe, blood char. death, ocXhost club, blood, la dee da!
1. Normal Activity

"But Haruhi, why are you leaving so early?!" Tamaki Suoh was curious of the leaving of his 'daughter', Haruhi Fujioka. His violet eyes were frantic and widened. Her chocolate eyes were softened. "Senpaii, I told you earlier today. I have to leave so I could take care of my dad. I'll be back tomorrow ok?" She lifted her briefcase and walked out of the unused music room. "Aw, the boss is sad about his precious daughter leaving!" the twins cooed. Saki, Kaoru's girlfriend, groaned in annoyance and shifted Hunny, who was sitting in her lap. "Calm down Tamaki, she'll be back." Her light brown eyes were closed, and her eyebrows were twitching slightly. Hunny lifted his fork from his plate and fed her a strawberry. "But Saki-"

"Don't but Saki me; you're always so obsessive over her!"

"Says the one who clings to Kaoru ever time she has a chance." Hikaru scoffed.

"I can hear you!"

"Come on Hikaru, don't be mean." Kaoru said gently, his arm around the shoulder of his twin. "Who said I was being mean?"

Saki ignored the too intimate twins and redirected her attention to Hunny. "The club's going to open in a few minutes. We have to get you cleaned up." Hunny slid off her lap, taking her hand and leading her to the back dressing room. The theme was Alice in Wonderland, and Hunny was to be the White Rabbit. She handed him the hanger with his little suit, then he stepped into the dressing stall. She waited outside, but Hunny dressed quickly, or so she thought. When he came out of the stall, the buttons on his red vest with a deep purple trim were all in the wrong hole. "Oh Hunny, what did you do?" She fell to her knees and undid each pearly pink button on the tiny blonde. After she finished unbuttoning, it was time to button him back up. When she finished, she set the ears on, then fixed the tail, reaching behind him. She could feel Hunny's breathe on her neck, but it didn't bother her. After all, he was an innocent 17 year old. Wasn't he? Then he kissed her neck. Soft and light at first, then it was rougher, more forced. She shivered, why was she letting him do this? "Hunny…"

"Don't speak."

"What?"

She started to protest, but his lips locked with hers. They were warm, soft, welcoming. She wanted to keep going…. NO! her mind screamed. No! Stop him now! You have Kaoru. She didn't listen. Hunny took this opportunity to slip in his tongue. Saki's brain wasn't registering the fact that she was making out with her boyfriend's friend. After a few minutes, he pulled away from her, brushing back her black bangs with his fair-skinned hand. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" His voice was smooth, and he sounded a bit older. She blushed, what was going on with Hunny? "Well thanks for helping me!" He pulled on his bunny gloves and hopped away, literally. She covered her mouth, her tanned hand trembling. "Gotta keep my mouth shut." She wobbled out of the room, holding onto the doorframe. She regained her balance and strolled back to the boys, where Kaoru was waiting for her. "Hey, Saki, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Just a bit light headed." She sat in one of the chairs, Kaoru placing a light kiss on her lips. "Clubs open. I'll be back between guests."

"Alright."

_~The club is now open for business~_

Welcome ladies!

"Wow Tamaki, you make a great mad hatter!" one of the regulars cooed. "Indeed I am, but my darling." Tamaki lifted the young girl's chin, looking directly into her eyes. "I am only mad because of you, my dear Alice. Your beauty has driven me to insanity. It's all too much." The squeals of girls could be heard from the other room where Saki was sitting. Kyouya had brought her some soda to keep her from jittering. The aluminum can was dented because of her firm hold; she was still trying to make sense of what was with Hunny. Why had she made out with him? She was lost in her thoughts, not even brought out when Hikaru called her name. "Saki. Saki! Hey, you alive?" She quivered slightly, and then greeted Hikaru with her warm smile. "Hey Kaoru." She wasn't aware that Hikaru had parted his hair the same way as his twin. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She craned her neck to plant a kiss on her lover's reflection's lips. "Now now," He grabbed her chin with his pale hand, keeping her face up. "You know I want more than that. She diverted her eyes downwards. "Not here, what about the others?"

"They won't come in, I locked the door." He then attacked her lips, nearly forcing himself onto her. She welcomed his soft lips, not knowing this wasn't her beloved Kaoru.

After a while of heavy making out, the sound of the other club members could be heard. "HIKARU! LET ME IN!" Hikaru…Hikaru?! She pushed the twin away. His golden eyes linked with hers. "Let's keep this our secret ok?"

"Uh…"

Saki no time to answer, for Hikaru had straightened up and unlocked the door, with Kaoru and Tamaki falling flat on their faces. "What the hell was that for?!" they screamed in unison. "We were just talking." Saki piped up. "Well Hikaru needs to get back to the guests. The twin sisters are here again, they need their daily dose of forbidden brotherly love." Kyouya had walked in silently, snapping his little black notebook close and pushing up his glasses. His onyx eyes met with Saki's. "So you are feeling better now, yes?" She bowed her head slightly. "Hai, thank you for the drink." He nodded back in her direction. She stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles in her yellow school dress. "Tamaki, is it alright if I become a guest for today? I want to know what I'm missing out on."

"Of course my dear princess."

Saki took a seat near a table of wooing girls, entertained by the twins. Saki rolled her eyes a bit. Brotherly love, she only liked it when she was at the twin's house. That was the best for her. She had requested Mori for a specific reason. He sat at her table with his usual emotionless expression. "Mori, have you noticed anything weird with Hunny?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well…" Saki glanced to a table that was a few feet away where Hunny was entertaining some female patrons. When he saw her he smiled and waved. "HI SAKI-CHAN!" Then he giggled and returned to his 'job'. "Well, can we keep this between us? It's something I want to discuss with you."

Mori nodded and looked at her attentively. "Well," Saki said in a low voice. "When I was helping Mitskuni dress, he….he k-kissed my neck…and we ended up…making out…"

She was shuddering and feeling nervous again. Mori blinked and smiled. "He always thought you were a cute girl. I didn't expect Mitskuni to do this." He stood up and said "I'll talk to him about it."

"Arigato." She stayed at the table until the club hours were over. Soon all the guests had left and it was just her and the host club again. The members had changed out of their costumes and were heading for home. Kaoru approached Saki smiling. "Hey Saki…how would you like to go on a walk with me today? We can go to the park were the cherry blossoms are starting to open up."

"But…my outfit…"

"Don't worry. We can stop by your house before we go."

"That would be nice."

"So it's a date?"

"It's a date."

Saki had been dropped off right in front of her house; she was going to run inside and change quickly. Rushing upstairs to her room, she tore off her school uniform and changed quickly, meeting Kaoru back by the car under in 10 minutes. She was wearing a black skirt, laced with pink and ruffled. Her top was made of silk and a dark red, a bow decorating the collar. Her black hair, which hung down to her shoulders, had the bangs brushed to the side and a white bow tied in the back. She wore red converse with black and white stockings. Kaoru was in more casual attire, blue collared polo, roughed up jeans, and black converse. The sat in the back of the limo, sitting close and talking. Shortly afterwards they arrived at the park. When the car pulled away, Kaoru slipped his arm over her shoulder as they strolled down the path.

The pond next to them glittered in the bright sunlight, dragonflies were everywhere and the higurashi were singing. One dragonfly buzzed past Saki's ear, making her move closer to Kaoru. "Saki…"

"I don't like bugs." She stated. He laughed at her, hugging her closer. They walked in silence for a while, admiring the scenery around them. They stopped near a grassy area and sat under a cherry blossom tree. Saki giggled as a monarch butterfly landed on Kaoru's forehead. "It's so pretty out here, why don't we come here more often?" she asked. "School…" Kaoru answered, lying down on the grass, putting his arms behind his head. "Of course, but summer vacation is supposed to start in like 4 weeks right?"

"Yeah."

"Any plans?"

"Not really, think we'd be able to go out more then?"

"Probably."

"Kaoru, do you and Hikaru play tricks on me when I least expect it?"

"Heheh… he kissed you huh?"

Saki flared up and hit him on the chest. "That was a dirty trick Kaoru! He said let's keep this our little secret!"

"Saki, it's just a joke. I promise it won't happen again."

"Promise?"

Hikaru's smile disappeared and he sat up, taking Saki's chin in his hand, looking her square in the eye. "If I were to let him do that on a regular basis, I wouldn't be able to take it." His eyes softened a bit and he pulled her lips closer to his. He stopped her when she was a centimeter away from his own. "You know I love you too much, I don't want to hurt you at all."

He closed the small space between them, releasing her chin. Her eyes widened, and the cherry blossoms slowly drifted off the trees around them, creating a sea of pink.

_I love you Kaoru._

**OCC:YEAH! This took me at least a week, and the best parts are coming up soon! I want 5 reviews before I post the next one, so review review review!**


	2. The search begins

Chapter 2: The search begins

crossdresserX3: HEY!

twnluver4: Hi Haruhi!

crossdresserX3: hows it goin

twnluver4: pretty good, just sittin in bed

crossdresserX3: im studying for a test

twnluver4: but…we don't have one

crossdresserX3: we don't?

twnluver4: nope

crossdresserX3: aw man!

twnluver4: sorry, who told you?

crossdresserX3: kaoru

twnluver4: I told him to sop doing that, ill talk to him

crossdresserX3: well I gotta go, night

twnluver4: nighty night!

School was like any other day. Pretty boring for Saki, although she did write down the notes, her parents would kill her if she didn't do the work and ended up failing.

The seconds seemed to tick by slower; it was almost time for the host club to start setting up. The dark haired girl was tapping the eraser of her black and red mechanical pencil on her bottom lip, anxious to leave and get this class over with. _If the teacher keeps droning on and on, I won't have time to commence with my plan. I have to get this done now or else!_

The bell rang, and Haruhi, the twins and Saki were the first ones out. Sprinting to the music room, Saki had only one thought flying through her mind: It was blood spilling time, and it was gonna be messy.

They reached the door when they heard "The King" screaming. "Sounds like the boss is PMSing in there." The twins said simultaneously. They opened the door, seeing Tamaki frantically pacing around the room, normally not a good sign." Alright Kyouya, we'll have to launch an investigation! We'll need your entire police force to help us!"

"Cam down Suoh, even though he was just killed. We need some officers to find out what happened."

Renge was shaking terribly, her whole body was convulsing. "But why? H-he was so cute…who would do anything like this?"

"What happened?" asked Saki.

"Hunny Senpaii was murdered. And Mori's gone missing."

Kaoru started to also shake his hands covering his mouth. He kneeled over and promptly threw up. "Kaoru! Kaoru stay with us." His brother exclaimed. The younger twin wiped his mouth. "Heh, I'm fine. Don't worry. Just too much news to take in."

"Tamaki, how exactly was he killed?" Saki asked, nonchalantly.

"Look for yourself."

_Why? I did this, no reason to look, but whatever, they don't know that. Heh…how long has he been gone…2 hours now?_ She thought to herself. She stepped into the room Tamaki guided her to; it looked pretty normal if you ignored the sheet covered body lying in the middle of the floor. It was tinted a light pink, making Saki smile. She knelt by the boy Lolita and threw off the sheet. _Heh, this is lovely, they'll never know it was me._ Her hand traced the washed out cheeks, then flicked them to the protruding butcher knife sticking out from his heart. She drew her hands upwards and gently closed the small boy's eyes."Saki, what's taking you so long?"

"Nothing!" she called back sweetly. She tossed the sheet sloppily back onto the teen's body. She smirked and knew exactly what to do. She was an expert in faking sadness, so she squeezed out the tears, sniffled a bit and walked out of the room. "Saki!" Haruhi embraced her tightly, seeing the "tears" washing down her friends face. "Haruhi, I'm…it's ok."

"No it's not! You didn't see the note?"

"Note?"

Haruhi released her, wiping her pale face with her light blue sleeve. Her hands trembled as she handed Saki the note.

Well well well, looky here. We have the little boy Lolita murdered, all gone now HAHA! I win!

Oh, about his cousin, he's gone, well, not dead.

YET.

Keyword being yet. Now look, that little brat was getting on my last nerve.

So I got rid of him.

Simple as that.

You know, you can try to escape, but I've made sure everyone in the school

has left, told them all that they must go home immediately and can't stay

on school grounds.

So it's just the 9 of us:

Haruhi

Hikaru

Mori

Tamaki

Kyouya

Kaoru

Saki

Renge

And me.

Have fun!

Annoyance was thick in Saki's voice. "Do they think this is just a freaking game?!"

"Probably, but they want to kill the host club it seems. Well we have to watch our backs."

"Or else."

An uncomfortable silence shrouded the group. Then, "We have to find whoever's doing this." Tamaki broke in. "Are you crazy Senpaii? You're going to end up getting killed!"

"If they killed Hunny we know they are capable of killing us too!"

"Do you think that we can take on whoever is doing this boss?!"

"Suoh, you have completely lost your mind!"

"Quiet all of you!"

The group was stunned at the power that had enveloped the blonde's voice. "Hunny, didn't deserve to die like this. We are going to get revenge for him."

Saki's skin prickled. _Revenge?_The word echoed through her mind. _What kind of revenge?_ "I'm in!" Haruhi said. The twins chimed in "Us too."

"We can do this."

"For Hunny."

"For Hunny!"

"The boy Lolita."

"We'll find his killer."

"Together."


	3. 2 down, 6 to go

Chapter 3: 2 down, 6 more to go

The remaining host club members and Saki had divided into 2 groups; Saki and the twins, and Kyouya, Tamaki, and Renge. "Alright you guys, let's try to not get lost or killed."

"Right. We all have our cell phones right?"

"Got mine."

"Right here."

"All set."

Tamaki started. "Remember you guys, we have to find whoever is doing this, once you find them only one rule applies: Have no mercy."

Saki shuddered. _What if Kaoru is the one to find out it's me? Will he, also….kill me?_

"Alright. Kyouya, Renge and I will search the left part of the school."

"We'll get the right wing yes?" asked Saki.

"Right."

"Be careful you guys."

"Don't worry Renge; the twins and I will be fine." _At least, I'll be ok._

They parted, all in high spirits and fear, but they didn't let it show. They were going to get the murderer. If she didn't get them first.

The twins tip toed around cautiously, while Saki walked briskly with confidence, clutching her bag. "Why aren't you scared?" Hikaru asked. "I am, I'm just not showing it, don't you know that's an easier way to stay calm?"

"No…"

"Well it is. Now stop draggin' your feet and let's catch us a bad guy!"

"Can you not be so loud?" Kaoru said sharply.

"Sorry, just not that scared as you two."

"We're in a life or death situation!"

"And?"

"Oh never mind."

They walked for what seemed like years, probably only because of the twins dragging their feet everywhere, making Saki very tense. _They're so far behind me, what are they doing?_

"Uh, Saki? Do you think that you could slow down just a tiny bit?" She turned back and saw the twins, shaking like leaves, grasping each other's hands tightly. She smiled warmly, and then waited for them. When they caught up, she grabbed Kaoru's hand. "Don't worry you guys! You have me here. You're not alone. We're supposed to catch this guy that killed Hunny right?"

"Y-yeah but…"

"You guys aren't going to die. Promise."

"Alright, we trust you." Hikaru replied, his voice still shaky. They walked in silence, but after a few minutes they heard a shriek, sounding all too familiar. "Oh god no, no, no…." Hikaru started.

"That sounded like Renge." Kaoru added.

"Positive! Think positive! Maybe she just hurt herself and will be ok." Saki assured them.

"Accidental or on purpose?!"

"Otaku's aren't emo!"

"Well you're both!"

"I don't cut myself!"

"Both of you stop! I'm gonna go check that hallway, you two stay here." Kaoru said.

"Fine."

"And NO," Kaoru emphasized the word "no". "Fighting whatsoever."

As soon as Kaoru was out of sight, Hikaru grabbed Saki's hand and tore down the east side. "Hey wait, Hikaru! Stop it! Let me go!" All of Saki's protests fell on deaf ears, as Hikaru kept running. He dragged her into an empty class room, locking the door behind him. Breathless, he turned and pushed her to the floor, crouching over her. "OW! HIKARU! GET OFF ME!" Her purse had flown open, spilling the contents of her bag; eye shadow, eyeliner, hairbrush, small commonplace book, and a knife, glittering with the dirty crimson shine it still had from the kill earlier. Not paying any mind to the weapon, Hikaru forced her wrists down onto the cold, unforgiving tile. "No."

"I swear to God, if you don't get–"

Saki's words were blocked as Hikaru smashed his lips into hers. _He's so next._

She attempted to fight him off, all tries failed however. He removed his lips and stared into her eyes. "I'm taking you away from my brother." Saki trembled. _Not if I can help it!_

"N-no…you can't…"

His hand released one of her wrists, and he gently moved a strand of hair from her burning cheeks. "I can, I know you like me."

"No, no, no, NO! I don't like you! GET AWAY HIKARU!" This is when he slapped her. "Shut up."

"Hikaru…please stop…I don't want this…" He slapped her again. "I said be quiet." He hissed.

"Bastard…"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!!" He hit her again, but this time with much more force, and the crack of skin hitting skin seemed to echo through out the room. Saki felt the hot tears begin to slide down. _Please, make him stop_…

Hikaru became soft again and pulled her up. Sitting back on his heels, he enveloped her in his arms. "Please don't…I just….I just love you so much…you can't do this to me…why did you choose him over me…why Saki…why?" Saki was unmoved at his words. _Why…_

"I don't love you Hikaru."

"You do."

"Let me go."

"Never."

"I said let me go!"

"SHUT UP!" He slapped her yet again, and with so much force that she spun out of his arms. "I'll make you love me; you'll realize that you want me." She was completely drained and couldn't move an eyelash, then froze when she heard the ripping of fabric. Hikaru was going to rape her. _No, no, no, no! _He had already rid himself of his pants, jacket and shirt, leaving him in his briefs. He moved his hands to the skirt of her dress, pulling off her stockings, shoes, and the bottom of her school uniform. She tried to drag herself away; the knife was almost in her reach. _Almost there…just a bit farther_. Her fingertip felt the cool steel, and she began to pull it towards her. Hikaru's fingers found their way to her hips, pulling her back. _No…no don't do this. _ She was now on her back. "Time to take you!"

Saki closed her eyes and held up the blade quickly, and after, bringing in her 5 senses, all she felt was the gentle, warm drops dripping onto her forehead, the gurgled moans, the bittersweet stench of blood, the taste of revenge, and the wide, golden eyes staring at her, threatening to haunt her for her remaining time.


End file.
